Role Play
by whitelotus123
Summary: Hidan never knew Itachi could look so good in kitty ears. Only one way to find out!


Hidan scowled when he saw Pein yelling at Itachi for not obeying orders and not murdering his little brother, the reason for his scowling was Itachi's passive face. Nothing ever seemed to aggravate him or make him show any type of emotion, and that pissed him off.

It was always hilarious when Hidan hid behind doors and popped out scaring anybody that was passing by. But that damn Itachi never flinched, he only looked at him with those pitch black eyes did some weird noise and keep on walking. Itachi looked like a big prude and that thought is what led Hidan hiding in his preys room waiting to pounce when the lovely creature appeared.

To his right there was a dull looking box but upon opening it any virgin would've blushed and probably passed out. A cute set of pink fluffy kitty ears and a matching tail was located inside of it. If one looked closer they would see a switch with different levels, sending the tail into a frenzy of vibrations.

His pants tightened at the image of a naked Itachi sprawled out on a bed moaning and begging him for more, to make him scream and bleed. Oh how he dreamt of tasting the Uchiha's blood, the red liquid sent him crazy it was a weird fetish. Oh we'll no one had complained yet.

"Hidan I know your in here, leave." We'll that ruined the mood...

His deep voice sent a chill through the silver haired man, and he coughed and casually walked out of the closet a hand behind his neck.

"Oh come on Itachi don't be so mean were the only ones in the hideout lets have some fun with it." His violet eyes shun almost evilly as he took in the half naked sharigan wielder. Only wearing a thin fishnet shirt and his boxer briefs, showing off that sexy Uchiha body.

Itachi always seemed to had an almost feminine body, a slim waist, hips sculpted by the gods themselves and an ass to bow down too. Countless of times Itachi had bent over to grab a dead ninja to carry them to a proper burial and those countless of times Hidan had been starring. That ass was too good to be true.

His hair was wet showing that he had just showered and washed his inky locks, which were teasing him by cradling Itachi's face, and landing softly by his shoulders. Pink moist lips begged to be devoured and ravaged and oh would he ravage them.

What transfixed him the most were those deep black eyes they drew you in and seemed to never let go. How he wished that those eyes would look at him while he fucked that pretty mouth. 'Relax...I can't blow up this entire plan. Just keep him out of your mind.'

"I don't wish to repeat myself now leave Hidan." Itachi abruptly said. Today wasn't a good day to be messing with him, right now he had no level of patience. It had been exactly two years since he had massacred his entire clan and the guilt and terrified look Sasuke had still haunted him.

The room became quiet and neither man spoke each staring at the other not willing to back down, Itachi saw Hidans arm twitch signaling that he was ready to attack. A few seconds passed and his thoughts were proven true as Hidan sprang forward a wild smile marking his usually handsome face. Itachi braced himself but frowned when the man disappeared only to reappear behind him.

"Look in front of you Itachi-sama."

Obsidian eyes widened when he found an immense mirror facing them, it showed them clearly from their feet to the top of their head. Itachi not liking this situation activated his blood line then he felt the first bite to his exposed neck.

"Hidan I demand you stop!"

"Mmm Itachi your blood taste so sweet."

Disgusted by his 'teammates' words he thrashed violently only to hear the Jashin believer whisper a quick prayer, while afterwards giving the bleeding neck a quick lick.

Itachi's eyes widened as he tried to thrash once more but found his body not responding anymore, his muscles tensed but to no avail his body just wasn't moving.

"You look so good being vulnerable Itachi, good enough to eat." Hidan was using ever inch of power to not throw the blach haired beauty on the bed and take full advantage of him. Looking back at the mirror he pouted Itachi would look so much better without any clothes on, we will just have to fix that then.

Grabbing a kunai from his pocket Hidan placed the tip on the underside of the thin shirt and thrusted the weapon upwards, shredding the shirt in two. Itachi growled as the sharp knife traced his skin roughly making his skin crawling. His heart sped up unwillingly, the feeling Hidan place his cold hand on his chest wasn't helping him relax.

"My, my someone is nervous."

His pride was slowly withering away and he could definitely not just stand around and allow the sadistic bastard to have his way with him. Itachi tried kicking the annoying sliver haired man only to have his leg cramp and falling backwards panting heavily. He cursed Jashin, cursed his body, and cursed Hidan for all he was worth.

Hidan loved the overwhelmed look flooding Itachi's eyes, looking down he smiled at the shivering stomach. He smirked, Itachi was persistent still trying to move his body even when he knew that was futile.

"Your body doesn't disappoint now does it." He teased as his hand worked down Itachi's chest using his finger to circle a pink bud gently. If he didn't hear Itachi make any sort of noise he would surely go insane.

Not liking the way the torn shirt still covered the beautiful body Hidan tore it completely off of him leaving Itachi only in his briefs. He turned to his previous position and pinched the delicate looking nipple while biting down on a pale shoulder, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to leave mark.

A tiny sound escaped Itachi and Hidan nearly went over the edge, loving that sound Hidan circled both pink nubs roughly. Ginning when they both became erect and a dark blush appeared marking the usually passive face.

"You love this don't you Itachi, you're such a naughty slut."

"S-stop Hidan I don't want this." Itachi closed his eyes not liking the way he sounded so weak, it was almost as if he was begging the older man to stop.

"This says otherwise my dear." Hidan shamelessly gripped Itachi's now growing member stroking it harshly brining it to full attention. Not wanting to leave Itachi being the only one shirtless Hidan stripped himself of his shirt.

Snaking his calloused hand inside of the red briefs Hidan closed his eyes enjoying the whimpers now escaping Itachi's sweet mouth.

"When was the last time you touched yourself?" Not getting an answer the hand tightened painfully around the stiff flesh and pinched the head. He felt Itachi tense and cry out tears pricking the side of his eyes.

"Answer me!"

"Not for t-wo... Mhhmm... Months..." More pre-cum collected on the tip and Hidan smiled victoriously, Itachi was breaking.

"You slut ItachI...Look at yourself!" Hidan lowered the briefs down trembling legs to equally shaking knees. Itachi was standing proudly erect his member was flushed a pretty pink hue, every time he moved his flesh bounced along with him.

Wanting to hear more noise, more screams Hidan slapped harshly at Itachi's penis, loving the way it darkened in color.

Itachi tightened his eyes closed and prayed to god he wouldn't cum because of this, he could already feel that familiar warm sensation pooling in his lower stomach. How could this be getting him off, he was being practically raped and humiliated. Humiliation filled him as well as the waves of pleasure for each time Hidan struck his sensitive man-hood.

"H-Hidan I-I'm going to..." Just before his body tensed and sweet relief washed over him it all came to an abrupt stop, he caught himself before a moan escaped.

"Look at yourself Itachi."

His dark eyes looked over himself and he felt betrayed by his own body. His hair was wild and sticky, his nipples were tight and hard more reddened then usual, and he was harder then he thought he'd ever been.

"Stop..."

"You want this as much as I do, now before I lift the justsu." Hidans voice drifted off as he found what he was looking for. This was going to be perfect, just perfect.

Itachi tensed as a pink pair of kitty ears were placed atop of his head, and a short tail strapped around his hips.

"Now Itachi let me explain, these little cute ears are now connected to your chakra which controls pleasure whenever rubbed they fire little signals to this," he gripped the flushed dick and continued, "and this." Now he slid his fingers between two pale mounds circling his finger around the small pink entrance.

An almost girly squeal escaped Itachi's throat, he shouldn't be touching him there they weren't lovers, and after this they sure as hell weren't going to be friends.

"Liked that didn't you?" Hidan teased as he grabbed behind him and grabbing a glowing blue rope that stopped usage from your chakra flow, ensuring Itachi wouldn't escape.

Not wanting to waste any time Itachi's arms were soon tied behind him tightly constricting any hand signs and movement. A single second later all feeling returned to his body allowing him to move. But the sudden weight of his body caught him by surprise and he collapsed on his knees. He damned everyone to hell.

Hidan feeling like experimenting and rubbed the side of one kitty ear making Itachi arch his back and emitting a loud groan. Victory at last!

Enclosing his strong arms around a slim waist he brought the dark haired man impossibly close, molding their hips together. Violet eyes crashed with black and they were soon closed as he leaned in brining their lips together.

Itachi didn't respond but gasped as his hard member was rubbed and he felt a warm tongue invade his mouth. He would be lying if he wasn't enjoying those warm soft lips moving against his own.

Soon he was kissing back moaning as his behind was grabbed and played with, with one last kiss Hidan quickened the pace on the shaft. Itachi groaned out loudly and bucked his hips quickly wanting to feel more friction.

"Don't get too excited my dear."

Sitting on a near by chair still facing the mirror Hidan placed an embarrassed Itachi over his lap tilting his head so he could watch himself. Smirking one last time he brought his hand up and a loud smack echoed thought the room, a nice red imprint of his large hand now decorating Itachi.

Slap after slap came and the sadist stopped while rubbing the tender mounds noticing the way Itachi's body was tensing and relaxing. Furious he spun Itachi and placed him on his lap his long slender legs fitting around Hidans wide waist.

"You came Itachi." It wasn't a question just a simple statement, making said man shiver.

Instead of answering the proud Uchiha lowered his head too embarrassed when he saw the white fluid staining his abusers pants. It was obvious that he had came from just being spanked, this wasn't supposed to happen. How would he ever live this down Hidan would never let him forget this day, eve-...

"Ahh...no-not there!" All that was visible to him was silver hair as its owner was currently latched onto one of his already abused nipple. He was licking furiously circling the little nub as his hand tortured the other one, the stimulating sensation making him hard again.

Not forgetting those sweet pink ears Hidan snaked his hand upwards and pinched the tip of the left ear relishing the sounds being released by the Uchiha. Stroking both ears now he smirked when he felt the harsh spasms wrecking the man in his lap.

Itachi didn't know what hit him but as soon as the fluffy ears were stroked it felt as though someone was sucking on his penis, while rubbing in between his crack.

His blush intensified as the feeling of his own hips rubbing against Hidan overcame him. How could his body betray him this way! It had been some time though since he had last dont anything remotely sexual.

Sure many women practically threw themselves at him but he never showed any emotion towards anyone of them. After sex no words were said and he always silently got dressed and left without saying a word to them.

He had experimented before with other guys but he had always been on top not liking the feeling of giving up his authority, so why was he so hard right now.

Hidan gave a deep groan as Itachi rocked his hips rather violently rubbing his own arousal, growling he forcefully grabbed onto Itachi's behind squeezing harshly.

"Ahhh...leave Hidan!"

"While I'm having so much fun I don't think so, plus we still haven't used this." Hidan leaned forward and bit onto an erect bud soothing it after with his tongue. As he did this his right hand grabbed onto the tail and rubbed the tight little entrance.

Itachi stopped rocking and attempted to stand not liking where this was going. "Stop!"

Getting annoyed a harsh slap was heard throughout the room and blood drizzled down red lips, slowly flowing down his neck and chest. Hidan smirked, 'perfect lube'. Swiping his two largest fingers across the bloodied chest he collected enough blood, leading his hand behind the tense man.

"Beautiful." Not hiding the fact that he was so hard Hidan lifted Itachi and held him with one arm while unbuttoning his pants, afterwards kicking his pants he thanked Jashin that he had gone commando.

"Look at how hard you make me Itachi." The Uchiha ignored him and was looking glumly at the wall. Not liking the way he was ignoring him Hidan gripped the mans strong chin and pulled his head downwards so he could get a full view.

"Fuck you, and your small."

There was a small pause and Hidan snapped, he stopped rubbing at the entrance gently and grabbed onto the tail thrusting it inside of Itachi making him scream in agony.

Tears now sprang free as his untouched hole was stretched beyond anything he'd ever done before. His jaw was opened and eyes wide opened, there was nothing he could do but unwillingly lean forward and rest on Hidan. His lie had cost far more then he had thought, Hidan was easily one of the biggest he had seen, maybe that's why he didn't wish to look knowing that would soon be inside of him.

"Now for the fun." Turning on the switch the unlubricated tail sprang into life, although this was on the lowest level

"Mmhhmm!" The toy hit his prostate dead on, with the vibrating head pressing against it. The only sounds in the room were the vibrating and Itachi's muffled whimpers, Hidan watching in sheer fascination.

Not wanting to be the only one to not being pleasured (although seeing Itachi in this state was enough for him) he stood and lowered the moaning man on his knees and sat back down, pulling Itachi along.

Now sitting comfortably with a blushing Itachi between his leg Hidan ran his fingers through soft locks. Beautiful.

"Suck me." When his order wasn't followed he used the long hair to his advantage and brought him close. Grabbing onto his own member Hidan rubbed crudely against the creamy pale face.

Watching those bloodied lips part and his own flesh sliding in between them overwhelmed Hidan, how long had he waited for this? He smirked when he noticed Itachi's trembling increasing as low moans were escaping uncontrollably.

Itachi couldn't keep his mouth open anymore as he felt everything around him burst, he fell forward gasping for air. It had been his first orgasm by just probing his prostate, he was exhausted and too sensitive.

"Turn around." Hidan didn't wait and grab ahold of those amazing creamy hips and turned the other man around.

Scratching his head he held up a two finger sign and the mirror and everything else placed on Itachi disappeared. Hearing the man sigh as the intruding object was no longer wedged inside of him he almost laughed. No longer having he blue rope or the cute kitty ears Hidan pouted a bit, oh well he was still cute.

Itachi felt goosebumps begin to rise, and shivered he was completely exposed to Hidan right now. The air traveling between his legs crawling up in between his ass was a very clear indicator, the thought was starting to make him feel sick.

"Your ass is so pretty Itachi." Hidan smirked when he saw the other flesh twitch slightly at his comment.

Having enough of Hidan, Itachi abruptly turned around and as quickly as possible he launched himself at Hidan taking him by surprise. Having knocked the other man on his back Itachi brought his fist back and slammed it on the side of the other mans cheek -making his head snap to he right-

A pink tongue swiped outward gathering the droplets of blood that were trickling down his chin. Cold purple eyes snapped towards the man who had hit him. He was going to pay for that.

Seeing Itachi's hand contracting he knew there was going to be another blown delivered, feeling how hard Itachi punched he wasn't about it get hit again.

Bringing a pale white leg he propelled his leg on the raven's chest, causing a loud grunt to escape that sinfully sexy mouth. Watching as the sharigan's wielder fell backwards Hidan knew this was going to be his only chance to get back at Itachi.

Once again Itachi found himself exposed with that familiar chilly air hitting him on his most sensitive spots, he froze when a large hand landed on his butt. Then the feeling of two hands that were now spreading him even more.

"Trust me you'll love this." Not waiting for a negative remark Hidan dove right in, letting out a quiet sigh. Itachi was perfect in every way he even tasted fresh and clean, he parted his hands wider allowing him better access. The small little opening was twitching madly with every lick he delivered and he immediately realized Itachi was enjoying this as much as him.

"Mmm Itachi you taste so fucking good." As that last word came out a loud smack was heard. Itachi gasped as he was struck then a hand rubbed at the area attempting to sooth it.

Hidan unwillingly pulled away to wet his finger, then quickly pressed it against the pink entrance. He smiled pleased to see that Itachi was well stretched now he didn't need to spend too much time pepping him.

Leaning back on his legs Hidan cracked his knuckles enjoying the sight of the trembling body beneath him. Knowing that Itachi was smart enough to know what was going to happen next he didn't ask if he was ready. Even if he wasn't he would still enter him.

Spitting into his hands Hidan positioned himself against Itachi smirking when he heard a sigh. A chill ran up his spine, Itachi was gripping him tightly making his length throb with the need to move.

Not wanting to miss any of the red eyed mans face Hidan flipped them and he crossed his arms behind his head. Even if all he wanted was to thrust into the tight heat, watching the flustered Uchiha was almost just as good. It wasn't every day when someone saw the usually stoic man this expressive and vulnerable. He was the only one allowed to see this.

Itachi blushed being under such an intense stare and looked away trying to shift away; he ended up brushing against his own prostate.

Leaning forward he clenched his hands into a fist and whimpered quietly when he felt a cold hand grip his hip thrusting him downward.

"Mmmm!"

"You like having your ass fucked!" Hidan smacked the tender cheeks making the sharigan wielder gasp and pound himself faster. Watching the drool start to make itself down Itachi's cheek Hidan smiled, tenderly brining his finger up to sweep at it.

"Your breaking character." Itachi had stopped moving and grabbed the hand on his face shoving it away.

"That's where your wrong." Hidan gripped the pale neck and shoved Itachi's face deep in the pillow. Not liking the position his lover was in he brought the round ass high in the air ready for the pounding of its life.

Shoving his way back in he moaned hearing the delicious screams coming from that sweet delicate mouth. Looking down he frowned his grip would leave bruises over the silky perfect skin, oh well no one else would be seeing them.

"Pease Hidan faster!" Itachi was stating to pound himself back against Hidan his head clouded by the amount of pleasure he was receiving.

Not being one to disappoint muscular hips propelled forward sending Itachi into a familiar world of pleasure. Looking down at his lover Hidan couldn't wait until he could break character and hold onto the now moaning man.

He trace his finger down Itachi's spine gathering the droplets of sweat and gripping onto the slim hips, thus allowing him to go faster. The room was soon filled with heavy breathing and skin slapping against each other. Itachi looked backwards and smirked seeing his lover head thrown back, and his pink lips patted.

Guessing that was the perfect time to stop the role-play Itachi put his hand on the others stomach making him stop.

"Hidan..." No further words wee needed, the look in those cobalt eyes was enough to tell Hidan he could now act as he usually did.

Itachi turned around sighing as the cold sheets comforted his back and grabbed his legs opening himself. Not needing a further invitation Hidan plunged in, literally.

Having been close already the Jashin worshipper easily slipped in, a groan of pleasure escaped his reddened lips.

A similar feeling swept Hidans pelvis and he leaned forward and planted a sloppy kiss on Itachi's opened mouth.

Itachi shivered and grabbed his own flesh feeling it throb erratically and moaned louder as he began to rub himself faster.

"Cum with me Itachi..." Hidan practically growled as he slapped the pale hand and wrapped his own warm hand and gripped Itachi. His hand moved quickly. Everything slowed down and they both stilled then gruntled moans echoed throughout the room.

"We should role play more often..." Itachi whispered in his lovers ear as he laid back and closed his eyes.


End file.
